Warriors the blood returns
by Ocelotpup7
Summary: A young apprentice named Finchpaw defends her sister's life knowing that her mentor is devising a plan with a mysterious new clan to detroy them all. The cats must trust no one.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A soft paw prodded Finchpaw's side. The brown she-cat struggled to open her amber eyes that were still heavy from sleep and stretched the muscles in her legs. She opened one eye to see who had woken her from her sleep; it was Sleetpaw, Finchpaw's sister. Her snowy-white pelt was fluffed from sleep, more so than Finchpaw's, yet her green eyes showed pure energy. Finchpaw gapped her mouth open in a wide yawn while sheathing and unsheathing her claws. Finchpaw could tell by the warm aroma of the newleaf breeze and the soft sound of bird song that it was at least sun high. She and Sleetpaw must've over slept.

"Wake up, Finchpaw." Sleetpaw yawned, shortly after Finchpaw.

Finchpaw grumbled in protest and rolled on the opposing side of her sister. Although it was sun high, Finchpaw didn't want to leave her warm moss bed; it was so noisy in the camp…and more than likely on a day like this, it would be horridly loud. Sleetpaw huffed playfully before rolling her sister over with her white forepaws, her green gaze beamed into Finchpaw's amber eyes. They held that special spark that only Sleetpaw seemed to have.

"Come, on" She meowed with twitching whiskers. "Don't sleep your life away, that's what elders do!"

Finchpaw softly placed her paw on Sleetpaw's cherry-pink nose before rising to her paws that where still numb from sleep. She tumbled over slightly before Sleetpaw balanced her with her tail. Finchpaw shook her dirty pelt before she and Sleetpaw left the den. The bright light of the neon-green grass that grew in patches in the hollow blinded Finchpaw's still adjusting eyes as well as the dusty-gray rocks that lined the hollow. Finchpaw instantly regretted leaving the apprentices cave.

The buzzing sound of ThunderClan's warriors hummed around the hollow. Finchpaw could spot Shinefall and Flightfeather sharing tongues by the fresh-kill pile. Shinefall was ThunderClan's newest warrior; her ginger tabby pelt gleamed like fire in the sunlight and made Flightfeather's dark brown pelt seem dull in comparison. Finchpaw could remember Shinefall when she was apprentice and how she would gratefully teach Finchpaw and Sleetpaw battle moves that where kit-appropriate.

"Finchpaw, Sleetpaw," She called to the two apprentices. "Come here!"

Sleetpaw bounded for Shinefall with Finchpaw slowly padding behind. The snow-white she-cat brushed her cheek against Shinefall's in a friendly way before sitting beside the two warriors.

"How do you like being an apprentice?" Shinefall purred to Sleetpaw as Finchpaw sat beside Flightfeather. The brown tom nodded friendly.

"It's wonderful," Sleetpaw beamed. "I love my mentor, too."

"Yes, Noonclaw is an excellent young warrior." Flightfeather mewed with a lick of his paw. Shinefall nodded in agreement; Noonclaw was her littermate. Her amber eyes turned towards Finchpaw's.

"Poor Finchpaw," Shinefall frowned. "Are you alright, you seem exhausted."

Finchpaw sighed deeply. "I'm okay…just sleepy, that's all."

Shinefall didn't look too convinced. Her thick furred tail swung side-to-side against the stone floor of the hollow. Her eyes scanned the area looking for something before turning back to Finchpaw.

"Is Nightfall working you too hard?" Shinefall whispered to Finchpaw. Nightfall was Finchpaw's mentor. She was a tall black she-cat with slender legs; the tom cats of ThunderClan couldn't help but stare at her in awe. Nightfall was a graceful and very beautiful cat but that didn't deter her from the battle field. Finchpaw only recalled her fight once, but it was the best out of any cat she had ever seen before.

"Uh-Um, no I'm fine." Finchpaw hesitated.

Shinefall purred lightly as Flightfeather pressed his muzzle against her cheek. "I still remember when we were apprentices."

"Flightfeather," Shinefall smiled shyly. "It wasn't that long ago."

Flightfeather licked her head with his rough tongue. Shinefall purred and wrapped her tail around him with a smile spread across her face. Flightfeather's eyes grazed over the two cats who were seated before him, stopping on Finchpaw.

"Finchpaw seems healthy enough to handle Nightfall." Flightfeather complimented to the lean brown she-cat, his gaze travel for Sleetpaw. "Her sister isn't that far behind either. I think they have the makings of being great warriors one day."

Sleetpaw blushed under her snow-white pelt at Flightfeather's compliment while Finchpaw raised her tail. Shinefall purred and looked in admiration at the two cats.

"I can still recall when you two were born." Shinefall mewed with a smile. "Finchpaw was a rowdy kit; I could never get any sleep in the apprentices den with Finchpaw mewling so loud."

Finchpaw rolled her eyes playfully and licked the bottom of her paws. Sleetpaw looked around the camp and tilted her head to one side.

"Where are the others?" She meowed to Flightfeather and Shinefall.

"Smokefur has taken a few warriors on a hunting patrol." Flightfeather mewed. "Lace and Frogleap are basking on the sunning rocks."

Lace was a former kittypet turned nursery queen moons before Finchpaw was born. She now spent her days in the elders den with Frogleap after she began to slow down. Frogleap and Lace have a close bond with each other.

"How long has the patrol been gone?" Finchpaw mewed.

"They should be back soon," Flightfeather's ears twitched. "Good hunting has made all the warriors excited."

Sleetpaw nodded thoughtfully; her green eyes scanning the area. Lace and Frogleap shared tongues on the basking rocks, their bellies full from ThunderClan's great hunting. ThunderClan's medicine cat, Iceclaw sat in the innermost corner of the den with his apprentice, Darkpaw close beside him. The two sat hunched over a small pile of horsetail and marigold. ThunderClan never seemed so healthy!

"Thanks, Flightfeather," Sleetpaw mewed to the dark brown tabby tom. The white she-cat stood and shook the dirt from her pelt; Finchpaw noticed how newleaf was affecting her sister, Sleetpaw looked lean and strong almost beautiful in a sort. "Finchpaw and I should probably do something for the Clan while the hunting patrol is out."

Shinefall looked over at the nursery, Miretail and Swanfur lay inside with their kits bustling around.

"I think Miretail and Swanfur could use some help with their kits." Shinefall mewed with a smile. "Why don't you two entertain them for a while, I thinks the queens would be grateful."

"Sure thing Shinefall," Sleetpaw mewed to the ginger she-cat. "Come on Finchpaw, I can't face the kits alone."

"Coming," Finchpaw mewed before turning towards Flightfeather and Shinefall. "See you later."

"Bye Finchpaw." Shinefall mewed.

Finchpaw trotted forward until she and Sleetpaw reached the nursery den entrance. Inside, Swanfur stirred from her sleep. Her sleepy eyes dropped heavily.

"Sleetpaw, Finchpaw," Swanfur mewed with a stifled yawn, "How great to see you again."

Miretail looked around the den with a slight snarl. "Blackpaw isn't around is she?"

Blackpaw is Miretail's daughter. After a nightmare Miretail says was an omen from StarClan itself about Blackpaw killing a mass number of cats, the marble-tabby queen treats her like an outcast. Miretail hates Blackpaw with every last whisker on her muzzle, but that never stopped Blackpaw from loving her mother.

"Blackpaw," A dark tabby kit squealed. It must be Deepkit, Blackpaw's younger littermate. Blackpaw and Deepkit resembled each other closely, only the color of their eyes deteriorated them apart. "Where's Blackpaw is she here?"

"Sorry Deepkit, she isn't here." Sleetpaw mewed.

"You shouldn't be excited to see that Dark Forest fox-heart of a cat!" Miretail scolded the dark tabby kit. Deepkit lowered his head in disappointment.

Deepkit's littermates, Barkkit and Hazelkit emerged from behind Miretail. Hazelkit padded up to Sleetpaw with the familiar scowl of Miretail on her face.

"Why are you here," She prompted with a flick of her light tabby tail. "Come to teach us some stupid battle moves?"

"Hazelkit, don't be so rude." Barkkit mewed crossly; his green eyes looked at Sleetpaw. "They probably just want to talk."

"I don't want to talk to _them_," Growled Hazelkit with a lift of her pink colored nose. "I'd much rather stay inside with Miretail and Swanfur!"

Barkkit rolled his eyes at his sisters cross attitude. Deepkit circled under Sleetpaw's legs with his soft black pelt rubbing against her fur. "So what do you want with us?"

"I wouldn't mind learning some battle moves." Barkkit mewed with pricked ears.

A rustle of the nursery's bramble screen made Barkkit and Deepkit turn to see Swanfur's only kit, Tallkit bound over to join them. Twigs and loose thorns from the brambles collected on his nursery-soft fur.

"Can I join you guys too?" Tallkit meowed happily with his tail raised high.

"Yeah, can Tallkit come too?" Deepkit pleaded. The three kits shifted in wait for Sleetpaw's answer.

Sleetpaw looked at Finchpaw before continuing. "Sure, but stay with Finchpaw and I. I'd hate to accidentally lose you three; Miretail would have me skinned if that ever happened."

Finchpaw heard Miretail snicker softly.

"And if you kits wander off after Sleetpaw told you not too," Miretail told the three kits. "Swanfur and I will do the same to you!"

"Yes, Miretail," The kits mewed before following Sleetpaw and Finchpaw out of the den.

Finchpaw noticed that Shinefall and Flightfeather disappeared from their spot by the fresh-kill pile and guessed that they wanted to leave before the kits came outside. Finchpaw wished she could disappear from the kits too; she wasn't too fond of noisy kits and didn't plan to have any in the near future.

"Hey Sleetpaw, watch _this_!" Barkkit mewed loudly. The brown kit crouched down with his rear sticking high into the air and his haunches wiggling side-to-side. He flew high into the air and swung an outstretched paw with unsheathed claws; his jump was graceful, but his landing was rough. Barkkit grunted as he fell on his hindquarters with uncoordinated skill.

"That was _so_ impressive, Barkkit!" Tallkit laughed at the tabby tom. Barkkit wrinkled his nose at the darker kit and shook the dead grass from his ruffled fur. "That was enough skill to catch a dry maple leaf!"

"It was a graceful jump, Barkkit," Finchpaw mewed. "However, you need to keep your haunches lower to the earth; this makes it easier to leap higher and faster." Finchpaw crouched low to the ground in demonstration. Barkkit lowered his body to the ground like Finchpaw with his stripped tail raised high.

"Lower your tail," Finchpaw instructed. "You will be easily spotted if you don't."

Barkkit slapped his tail on the earth in a swift move. Tallkit and Deepkit snickered from behind. "You look like you have cramps! You have enough battle skill to be a medicine cat!" Finchpaw praised Barkkit on his practice and turned towards Deepkit and Tallkit.

"Would you kits like to try a move?" She mewed.

"Would we look as clumsy as Barkkit?" Deepkit mewed with a hint of laughter. "He looked like he had wind!"

"Hey, Finchpaw said I was good!" Barkkit growled at his brother.

"Not at all Deepkit," Sleetpaw mewed. Finchpaw guessed she was thinking the same thing as her. "Do exactly as I do."

Sleetpaw raised her rear high into the air with her tail swaying from side-to-side. Finchpaw tried not to laugh as Deepkit and Tallkit followed her instructions at an exact.

"The next part it a bit more complicated." Finchpaw mewed coolly. "You must tuck your front paws and head under your haunches."

Sleetpaw bit back a snort of laughter. "Oh yes, thank you Finchpaw, I almost forgot about that part!"

The white she-cat tucked her front paws and head underneath her rear. Tallkit couldn't tuck his head in and fell backwards into the lush green grass and toppled over Deepkit who struggled to copy Sleetpaw.

"Who looks clumsy now?" Barkkit laughed loudly. The brown tabby rolled on the earth with pure delight.

Deepkit sat up with a mortified frown at his laughing brother. Tallkit gapped his mouth at the realization that Sleetpaw and Finchpaw had tricked them. The dark brown kit frowned before laughing at his foolishness with Barkkit.

"You tricked me!" Deepkit meowed to Sleetpaw with a light chuckle.

Barkkit padded up to his brother and nudged his shoulder. "Don't worry, Deepkit you and Tallkit have brightened my day!"

Deepkit rolled his eyes and pushed over his brother. The three kits tussled with each other after Sleetpaw and Finchpaw pulled the sly prank and left them to talk with themselves. Finchpaw mrrowed a soft laughter as Sleetpaw untangled from that awful position and slipped on the soft grass.

"Nice job, Sleetpaw." Finchpaw mewed to her sister who flicked a blade of grassed off her ear.

"Thanks, Finchpaw…that was fun." Sleetpaw mewed.

"Not as fun as it was to watch," Finchpaw mrrowed.

Sleetpaw rolled her eyes and watched as the three kits pretended to be fighting WindClan cats. Her green eyes softened at the sight of the playing kits.

"When I become a warrior, I want kits of my own." Sleetpaw sighed.

Finchpaw pressed her side against her sisters and breathed in the smell of her. It was an earthy smell of pine needles and soft earth. Sleetpaw was good with kits and Finchpaw guessed she would be a great mother someday.

"I don't," Finchpaw mewed watching Deepkit bat at Barkkit's ears. "I just want to concentrate on being the best warrior I can be."

"What you will miss out on if you don't decide to have kits." Sleetpaw gazed deeply into Finchpaw's eyes. "I don't want to not experience that."

Tallkit, along with Barkkit, thundered across the hollow with Deepkit at their heels.

"Deepkit is going to get us!" Tallkit squealed excitedly. The dark brown tabby kit tripped over his fat and clumsy paws, causing Deepkit to fall over him in a mass of black tabby fur.

"Are you okay, Tallkit?" Sleetpaw mewed to the little kit.

The brown tom smiled and jumped to his paws. "I guess I'm IT now!" He laughed.

Sleetpaw licked the kit on the head before softly bowling him over. "Not unless I can stop you!"

"Sleetpaw's a WindClan warrior," gasped Deepkit in excitement. "Get her before she kills Tallkit!"

Deepkit and his brother Barkkit toppled onto the white she-cat's back and pretended to participate in a battle. Tallkit squirmed away from Sleetpaw's hold and joined Deepkit and Barkkit in the fun of 'Tackle Sleetpaw the WindClan warrior.'

"Oh, no I'm wounded," Sleetpaw wailed imitation. "You warriors of ThunderClan have beaten me!"

"Warrior," Deepkit spat. "I'm Deepstar, the ThunderClan _leader_!"

"Hey, I want to be the leader!" Tallkit complained.

"If anyone is going to be leader it's me!" Barkkit boasted.

"Stop acting like Hazelkit." Deepkit spat. "She takes the fun out of everything!"

A rustle from the nursery den distracted the kits from their argument. It was Miretail and Swanfur.

"Deepkit, Barkkit," Miretail mewed sternly. "Stop arguing and come back to the den. Sleetpaw and Finchpaw need a break from watching you two."

"The same goes for you too, Tallkit." Swanfur mewed courtly.

Tallkit ran up to his mother and the two touched noses and disappeared into the den. Deepkit and Barkkit groaned in displeasure before leaving into the den. Miretail nodded to Finchpaw and Sleetpaw before entering the nursery with her kits. Swanfur smiled at the two before she left.

"Thank you." She mewed before entering the den.

Sleetpaw licked the ruffled fur on her side from the kits rough play and shook the sand from the hollow's rocks from her pelt.

"Aren't they so much fun?" Sleetpaw mewed as she finished grooming her pelt.

"I'll be happier when they are apprenticed and start helping the clan." Finchpaw mewed. Her stomach growled in protest of her empty stomach. "Flightfeather said the hunting party would be back soon didn't he?"

"Yeah, why," Sleetpaw asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I could go for a nice vole." Finchpaw mewed with twitching whiskers.

"Same here," Sleetpaw mewed. "A fat sparrow would really hit the spot!"

"Smokefur needs to hurry with that hunting patrol."

"I'm sure they'll come back with some fat rabbits near WindClan's borders and some large fish from the river."

Finchpaw's stomach howled louder at the mention of food. Sleetpaw stifled a laugh at Finchpaw's protesting belly before sitting beside her. The hollow floor vibrated with the pounding of paws. Sleetpaw and Finchpaw looked at the top of the hollow to see if it was the long awaited hunting patrol.

A flash of grey fur slid down into the hollow with lightning-fast speed. It was Fogwhisker, followed by Weedtail. The two warriors heaved and gasped for breath as they basically tumbled down the hollow.

"What in StarClan!" Lace meowed with the bitter scent of fear wafting off of her and Frogleap.

Russetstar, ThunderClan's leader, leaped out of her den in an instant, "What is the matter?" She meowed briskly.

Weedtail spoke as soon as he could catch a gasp of air. "A badger nest-close by-pups-newly born!"

"Badgers are living in our territory!" Russetstar caterwauled in shock.

It was Fogwhisker who spoke: "Not just one…_many_!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Where are the dens?" Russetstar mewed tersely at Fogwhisker and Weedtail. Fogwhisker swallowed hard before continuing.

"The dens are near ShadowClan-there are three of them!" the grey she-cat gasped.

Russetstar's neck fur bristled with shock; she whipped her head around swiftly as the rest of the hunting party clambered down the hollow with prey in their jaws. Blackpaw was with them; she had a thrush in her mouth and her amber eyes where glazed over in fear. The hunting patrol must have seen the dens for themselves.

"We need to drive them out of our territory," Weedtail mewed, regaining his breath. "We can't let them settle and spread through the camp."

"Weedtail's right, we need to run them out." ThunderClan's deputy, Smokefur mewed gruffly.

"What if they nest in the other clans too?" Fogwhisker wailed.

"We won't let that happen." Russetstar mewed swiftly. "I'll send three cats to each clan and give a message to each leader about the badgers."

"What if they think it's a sneak attack!" Lace protested from behind.

"The clans will understand." Russetstar mewed. "Is there any evidence of cubs?"

"Not that we know of." Smokefur mewed. "There are defiantly adults, however."

Russetstar flicked her tabby tail. "There must be kits if there is more than one…"

"What about the camp," Frogleap rasped in his old voice. "What if the badgers invade while your three cats are gone?"

"I will leave a few cats behind to guard the camp." Russetstar mewed to the old tortoiseshell tom.

"I'll volunteer to go to ShadowClan." Bloomfur mewed.

"That won't be necessary, Bloomfur." Russetstar mewed looking down at his cut leg. "You will need to see Iceclaw in the medicine den before I'll allow you to go anywhere."

Bloomfur nodded his head at the ThunderClan leader and strode away into the medicine cat den.

"I need three healthy warriors…" Russetstar mewed above the aroused Clan.

"I'll handle RiverClan!" Fogwhisker howled aloud.

"Russetstar let me handle WindClan." Smokefur mewed. The Clan was caterwauling in protest and volunteer. Russetstar curled her lip in a snarl before roaring above all the cats.

"Quiet!" She growled. "I'll choose who goes; others will stay behind and guard the camp!"

The cats stopped mewing almost at once as Russetstar gazed around the hollow. Her eyes rested on three cats: Duskfur, Smokefur, and Finchpaw's mentor, Nightfall.

"Smokefur and Duskfur will warn ShadowClan. Nightfall will go to RiverClan…" She mewed. "However, I'm sending two battle-ready apprentices to go. Nightfall, you will take your apprentice with you."

Nightfall turned her head towards Finchpaw and smiled at her. Finchpaw buzzed with excitement!

"Flightfeather," Russetstar mewed to the tabby tom. "Since Blackpaw's mentor is healing with Iceclaw, you will take her with you to WindClan."

Blackpaw hissed under her breath in protest; Flightfeather must've heard her, his face crumpled in displeasure. Russetstar raised her tail for silence.

"I want for no cat to challenge the other clans, for we come with news and only news." Russetstar meowed to the appointed cats. "If they do challenge a fight; run fast, a patrol will help you quickly. Am I understood?" Russetstar mewed.

The cats nodded in understanding, but Finchpaw barely heard a word. She was so excited to visit RiverClan that she could hardly contain her energy.

"We need to leave soon," Russetstar mewed to the appointed cats. "Iceclaw and Darkpaw will supply you with traveling herbs for your voyage."

Smokefur and his partner, Dustfur murmured something about ShadowClan to each other before padding to Iceclaw's den. Bloomfur sat inside as Iceclaw licked a poultice on his scratched leg.

A ghastly smell of toad stools and sticky mud made Finchpaw's nose curl in disgust. She knew that sour smell of a short-tempered black she-cat named Blackpaw.

"Well, well," She mewed sarcastically. "I'm surprised Russetstar picked you. After all, you are the smallest cat in ThunderClan; maybe in all the Clans. You're barley big enough to defend yourself."

"If you say so, Blackpaw, but I do recall I time when you cried for love from your mother. You may not be a runt, but you looked real small begging for affection as a kit. I guess Miretail just likes her other kits better than you." Finchpaw knew this was a touchy topic for Blackpaw, but she didn't care.

Blackpaw's eyes widened in shock at Finchpaw's words; a flash of sorrow wiped across her face. The black-tabby fur along her neck bristled in anger as she shoved her face near Finchpaw's.

"What did you say, _runt_," She snarled. "I'll kill you right now if StarClan be willing!"

Finchpaw was scared of the older apprentice, but didn't dare back down. Instead, she smiled spitefully and raised her tail cockily.

"What's the matter, Blackpaw? Upset because your mother left you and your father doesn't care if you're alive?"

Blackpaw wailed loudly and shoved Finchpaw onto the hollow floor with unsheathed claws. A sudden wave of fear washed over Finchpaw as she dodged a swipe of Blackpaw's claws.

A deep meow interrupted the apprentices quarrel. It was Smokefur; his green eyes blazed with an emerald flame.

"Blackpaw, stop," He snarled. Blackpaw raised her tail high in protest. "Clan cats do not fight each other!"

"Do you know what else Clan cats shouldn't do?" Blackpaw stared dead into the deputy's eyes. "Deputy's don't abandon their kits just because of a mysterious _omen_ that could just as easily have been a bad dream."

Smokefur looked hurt. "Blackpaw, don't say that…"

Blackpaw hissed at her father before stomping away and sitting next to her traveling partner, Flightfeather. The appointed cats all bowed their heads in shame at Blackpaw's words. They all knew what Smokefur and Miretail did to Blackpaw was wrong.

A smaller mew interrupted the silence; it was Smokefur's son and Blackpaw's littermate, Darkpaw. His gray fur was slicked and his amber eyes looked tired. In his mouth he held a tiny bundle of herbs wrapped into a leaf pouch that he placed at his father's paws.

"Here," He mewed emotionless. "I expect you to eat every last one of them."

Smokefur unraveled the bundle and ate the herbs inside slowly. His face looked tired and old. Blackpaw must've really hurt him.

"Eat your herbs, Finchpaw, we need to leave." Nightfall meowed.

Finchpaw looked down at the herb bundle in front of her and ate the gross leaves. She could not wait to visit RiverClan and meet new cats.

"Coming Nightfall," She mewed as she swallowed the last of her herbs and licked the juice from her lips.

Nightfall purred and wrapped her tail around her apprentice as they thanked the cats who wished them luck on their voyage to the other clans. Finchpaw heard her sister wish her luck from behind the crowd of cats. Finchpaw tried to answer her sister, but the push of the crowd led her out of the hollow with her mentor.

"Remember what Russetstar ordered," Nightfall meowed to Finchpaw. "I don't want you provoking the RiverClan cats."

"Yes, Nightfall," Finchpaw meowed to the black she-cat. The crunch of Smokefur and Dustfur's paw steps sounded behind them.

"Smokefur and I decided to walk with you two until we reach WindClan." Dustfur meowed, his brown tabby coat fluffed from the wind.

"That would be fine, Dustfur." Nightfall mewed to the tabby tom.

Finchpaw looked at Smokefur and noticed that the deputy's head was still hung in shame. Finchpaw felt bad for the neglecting father who was worried for his clan, but shook the memory from her mind.

Nightfall gracefully leapt down from the cleft that stuck above the ground near the river on WindClan's borders. Dustfur steadied Finchpaw on her way down the cleft with his thick tail after Finchpaw slips on a damp stone.

"Thanks Dustfur." Finchpaw meowed to the gracious tom.

"Think nothing of it." Dustfur meowed as they four continued forward.

The ground beneath Finchpaw's paws turned from thick, leafy undergrowth to soft and luscious green grass. The tall green blades brushed her pelt and the dew drops from the tips splashed her face.

"Wouldn't it be nice to lie on this grass all day?" Smokefur meowed as his face was splashed by the blades of grass.

"We have all the cool shade in ThunderClan to lie in, Smokefur." Dustfur purred to the ThunderClan deputy.

The four cats walked forward until they reached the moor that separated ThunderClan from WindClan. The heavy wind from WindClan's camp deafened Finchpaw as they reached the top of the hill. The wind was so strong it threatened to sweep Finchpaw off her paws.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye." Smokefur meowed to Nightfall.

"I wish you two safe travels on your way to RiverClan." Dustfur rumbled.

"As to you too, Dustfur, Smokefur," Nightfall nodded courtly towards the two toms.

Nightfall nudged Finchpaw forward as the sound of thundering paws rumbled in the strong wind. A WindClan patrol was hurtling for the ThunderClan cats.

"Intruders," Wailed a light brown tabby she-cat. "ThunderClan cats are invading WindClan!"

Finchpaw instinctively unsheathed her claws. _WindClan better know what's best for them!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Care to explain why you ThunderClan cats are on our territory?" The light tabby hissed with clenched teeth.

"To be specific, Springflower," Smokefur addressed the tabby. "We are still on ThunderClan soil."

"You're still too close to our borders!" Springflower spat with a lashing tail.

"Springflower calm down," A gray-and-white she-cat meowed to the tabby. "They aren't looking for a fight…there are only four of them."

"Who cares," Springflower unsheathed her claws, looking at Dustfur and Finchpaw like they were juicy mice.

"Excuse, Springflower," The gray-and-white she-cat meowed to the ThunderClan deputy. Her blue eyes looked softer than Springflower's. "Tell me Smokefur, why are you cats here?"

"Dustfur and I have urgent news for all the clans." The black tom looked at Nightfall and Finchpaw. "These two are headed for RiverClan. If it is okay with you warriors, the news is important, we must tell Moonstar."

Moonstar, the WindClan leader

"How important," Springflower bared her white fangs. "It isn't something mouse-brained like poisoned food is it?"

"Springflower," A ginger tom hissed. "Even if it was poisoned food, it would still be urgent news."

Springflower hissed under her breath at the ginger tom. The gray-and-white cat motioned for Dustfur and Smokefur to enter their territory with a smile.

"Moonstar will need to hear your news." She meowed as Dustfur and Smokefur stepped forward. Springflower rolled her eyes at the two ThunderClan cats as they stepped on her turf.

"I wish you two on a safe journey to RiverClan." The ginger tom meowed, turning his back to them.

"As to you too, Gustpelt," Nightfall meowed to the tom as she and Finchpaw padded away from WindClan and forward to RiverClan. Finchpaw stared at her Clanmates before they disappeared under the escort of the three WindClan cats and the tall green grass of the moor land.

"Come on Finchpaw, we need to keep moving." Nightfall meowed to her apprentice.

Finchpaw turned away from WindClan and bounded by the side of her mentor. The sun was set high but Finchpaw knew that when they reached WindClan it was be dusk.

The sun had begun to set by the time Nightfall and Finchpaw reached the horseplace. Finchpaw's pads began to ache from walking for so long and her traveling herbs had already worn off. It was only then when she realized how hungry she was.

"I'm hungry," Finchpaw moaned to Nightfall. "Can we stop and grab some mice from the barn?"

"We can't stop Finchpaw," Nightfall meowed with a sigh. "I'm hungry too but we must keep going."

Finchpaw was afraid Nightfall would say that, so she just sighed and kept walking forward. The horseplace had an odd smell, it smelt like strange animals and a hint of kittypets. Nightfall lifted her muzzle in the air, smelling exactly what Finchpaw was. Her eyes followed the smell of the kittypets.

Finchpaw followed her gaze and saw a plump white cat with dark tabby patches. She sat regally on the white fence and her large stomach told Finchpaw that she was bound to give birth at any moment.

"Keep walking Finchpaw, kittypet mothers are very protective of their kits." Nightfall mewed close to Finchpaw's ear. Her hot breath stirred her ear fluff.

Finchpaw gazed into the mother cat's eyes; they didn't look hostile to her. Nightfall pushed Finchpaw forward with her tail while she padded forward. Finchpaw didn't budge; the mother cat was padding up to them.

"Oh my, you two look exhausted!" She meowed as she came closer. She was a very pretty tortoiseshell with vibrant green eyes. "You must come inside and have some food."

"Oh no thank you," Nightfall meowed courtly to the mother. "Finchpaw and I are just headed to RiverClan. It is urgent news."

"Urgent! Oh my, is something wrong?" The kittypet mewed with a high meow.

"Badgers have nested in our territory." Finchpaw blurted out. The mother's eyes widened in shock and her mottled pelt ruffled in fear.

"You two are clan cats right?" The mother mewed anxiously.

"ThunderClan cats," Nightfall dipped her head.

"Well, you two are no bigger than kits," the mother purred sternly. "Please, please…let me feed you, there is still a long trek ahead of you!"

"That won't be necessary." Nightfall meowed to the tortoiseshell.

"Nonsense, you must come with me. Come on now, come, come." Finchpaw found herself being dragged toward the barn by the mother cat. Nightfall sighed and followed Finchpaw and the mother cat into the barn. It was humid in the barn and the soft squeaking of mice sounded behind the giant hay piles. Finchpaw's stomach growled and she wished Darkpaw's herbs would have lasted longer.

"Pip, we have visitors!" The tortoiseshell called once she entered the barn.

A gray tabby tom appeared almost at once; he held three mice in his jaws and Finchpaw's stomach bellowed loudly. The mother must've heard because she scolded Pip.

"You feed these tired clan cats first, Pip." She called as the gray tom slinked down the tall hay stack.

Pip placed the mice at Finchpaw and Nightfall's paws. Finchpaw immediately scarfed down the mouse in large morsels. Nightfall did the same as her mouse was placed before her.

"Bless them, Pip, their starving!" The kittypet queen meowed sympathetically.

Finchpaw felt so relieved to have some food in her stomach.

"What are your names?" Pip asked Nightfall.

"I'm Nightfall and this is my apprentice, Finchpaw." Nightfall meowed to the gray tabby tom.

"You clan cats have such interesting names!" The tortoiseshell purred. "My name is Maggie and this is my mate, Pip."

"It is nice to meet you Maggie and Pip, but me and Finchpaw must be heading to RiverClan now."

"Oh yes, my apologies, please forgive my manners." Maggie meowed with a sarcastic flick of her ginger-stripped tail. "I wish you two safe travels!"

"Thank you Maggie, for the food." Finchpaw meowed to the mother cat.

"My, what manners," Maggie meowed with a smiled before licking Finchpaw on the head. "I'll make sure to name one of my kits after you."

"Thank you!" Finchpaw meowed to the tortoiseshell.

Pip wrapped his tabby tail around his mate as Nightfall and Finchpaw squeezed through the exit of the barn. The sky was a deep purple color when they stepped out of the barn it would be a long trek.

It was pitch black with night shadows when Nightfall and Finchpaw reached the RiverClan borders. Finchpaw could barely see her mentor, yet alone her own paws; only the glowing light of their eyes showed through the shadows.

"Maggie held us up." Nightfall murmured to herself as the two sat by the border in wait for a patrol.

"I'm just glad we stopped for food." Finchpaw meowed, looking deep into the RiverClan territory. "Maggie was a nice cat though."

"Good, most kittypets are hostile." Nightfall meowed with a yawn. "I remember when I was a kit, Noonclaw was a young apprentice and he was attacked by a fierce kittypet. Needless to say, he was the one who taunted the cat."

"Poor Noonclaw," Purred Finchpaw as she pressed her tired body against her mentor, "I guess he deserved it though."

The night air grew tired and the slight rustle of the trees and the loud cricket song was the only thing the two cats could hear. It was only then when two cats, one smaller and one bigger padded up to them. They smelled of RiverClan.

"Are you okay?" The little brown tom mewed to Finchpaw.

"You two look tired." The silver-and-gray she-cat mewed to Nightfall.

"We have urgent news for Brookstar." Nightfall meowed sleepily.

"How urgent," The little mottled brown tom mewed.

"A flock of badgers have nested in our territory and we need help." Finchpaw mewed.

"Great StarClan," Wailed the silver-and-gray she-cat. "I hope no one was harmed!"

"Not yet…but it will happen if we don't drive them out." Nightfall meowed to the she-cat.

The spotted she-cat looked at the little tom before allowing Nightfall and Finchpaw cross their borders. "My name is Rimestripe and this is my apprentice Fleckpaw."

"I'm Nightfall and this is my apprentice Finchpaw."

"Nightfall," Rimestripe mewed thoughtfully. "I've heard a lot about you."

The two mentors talked as they walked forward to RiverClan territory while Fleckpaw and Finchpaw talked about battle techniques and who's caught the most prey. Fleckpaw caught more, mostly because he's older than Finchpaw and that he's so much bigger.

The trickling sound of the stream made Finchpaw's fur bristle. She didn't even know how to swim!

"I hope you can swim." Fleckpaw mewed, somehow reading her thoughts.

"Would I be considered mouse-brained if I didn't?" Finchpaw meowed to the older apprentice.

"Well, it depends," Fleckpaw meowed leaning in so that his muzzle ruffled her ear fur. "I was once a drypaw."

"Whoa, really," Finchpaw mewed as the four cats stopped at the river bank.

"Yes," Fleckpaw mewed. "But the water doesn't bother me now."

The mottled tom led Finchpaw towards the stepping that where dotted through the stream.

"Careful, Finchpaw," Fleckpaw mewed to the brown she-cat. "The stones are slippery."

Finchpaw ignored Fleckpaw's warning and leaped onto the first stone. They were covered in an oozing green slime and it was hard to get traction on it.

"You are doing great!" Fleckpaw mewed to Finchpaw as she successfully leapt onto another stone. Finchpaw turned her head to say thanks, but in that same secondher paws slipped on the grimy stones.

The river water, cold from the night, enclosed around Finchpaw and shocked the breath out of her. Finchpaw flailed her paws in hopes of reaching the surface, but the current was too strong for her. The rolling water slammed her into the pebbles that lined the bottom of the river, cutting at her skin.

The cold water flooded her nose and filled her ears as Finchpaw struggled for breath. Her lungs burned and screamed for air, but her thrashing was useless. An outstretched root caught hold of Finchpaw's tail and held her under the rolling water. Finchpaw tried to free her tail, but her world was fading as her lungs burned with immense pain.

Finchpaw could hear cats from RiverClan wailing and a loud splash in the river. Finchpaw could hear Nightfall in the mists of all the yelling cats.

_Someone help me I'm drowning!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A cold wad of water-soaked moss dapped at Finchpaw's tail. It felt like icicles were wedging themselves into Finchpaw's skin. It hurt!

Finchpaw tried to move but her body was too sore and her muscles felt like they were on fire. A thick paw held her down. She opened her eyes to a white tom cat in front of her; gray patches covered both of his crystal blue eyes.

"Lie still, the pain will only be worse." The tom meowed smoothly.

"Am I dead?" Finchpaw murmured.

The white tom chuckled slightly before grabbing a wad of cobwebs. "No Finchpaw, you are in RiverClan." The tom wrapped the cobwebs around Finchpaw's tail. She flinched slightly at the pain in her tail but let the tom continue to wrap the webs.

"Who are you?" Finchpaw meowed to the tom before looking around the den.

"I'm Splashfur, RiverClan's medicine cat." The white tom meowed. "You're lucky to get out of that river when you did, if you stayed any longer you'd either die or have a serious case of greencough."

"Who fetched me from the river?" Finchpaw meowed groggily remembering the loud splash in the river.

"Fleckpaw…" Splashfur meowed, shuffling a pile of rich-smelling leaves. "He had some help though."

"Who helped him?" Finchpaw couldn't help but ask.

"Apprentices these days," Splashfur mewed with a court smile. "Always asking questions… Fleckpaw was the first to grab you, but when Rimestripe saw him struggle she helped pull the two of you out."

Finchpaw felt a wave of appreciation for the two RiverClan cats. If it weren't for them, she probably wouldn't be here today.

A worried mew sounded in the den.

_Nightfall!_

"Is Finchpaw alright?" Nightfall's black pelt bristled in fear, from the incident with Finchpaw.

"Nightfall, I'm okay!" Finchpaw called from the back of the den.

Nightfall hurtled for the back of the den, almost knocking Splashfur off his feet, and wrapping her body around her shivering apprentice.

"I was so worried for you, Finchpaw!" Nightfall wailed near Finchpaw's ear. Her amber eyes looked to Splashfur. "Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem," Splashfur mewed. "You may want to keep her from doing any apprentice duties."

"Sure thing, Splashfur," Nightfall mewed with clouded eyes. "Don't ever scare me like that again!" Nightfall turned her attention back to Finchpaw.

"Sorry Nightfall," Finchpaw meowed as her mentor helped her to her feet. "I just got distracted."

"You're lucky you didn't die!" Nightfall scolded before quickly lapping her rough tongue over Finchpaw's ears. Finchpaw didn't dare duck from Nightfall, she was too sore to walk let alone run.

Nightfall grabbed Finchpaw by the scruff and padded out of the den.

_Nightfall let me go, the RiverClan cats are staring! _Finchpaw thought as she was being carried by her mentor into the camp. The RiverClan cats stood around her with worried eyes. Finchpaw heard one she-cat say: "Poor kit, she must be scared out of her mind."

_I'm not a kit!_ Finchpaw thought, even though she was small.

"Are you okay?" Fleckpaw mewed with wide and worried eyes. "I-I tried my best…"

"I know, Splashfur told me everything." Finchpaw meowed to the mottled tom. "Thank you for saving me Fleckpaw."

The brown tom smiled gratefully before looking to his mentor. "I didn't do it alone."

Rimestripe purred at her apprentice before licking him behind the ears. Finchpaw noticed that Fleckpaw's fur was still damp, along with hers and Rimestripe's.

"I'm afraid we will have to keep you here overnight." A soft voice meowed. It was Brookstar; her dark brown deputy Duckflight was beside her.

"Brookstar has decided to help us fight off the badgers." Nightfall mewed to Finchpaw.

Finchpaw looked up at the white tabby leader and forced herself not to smile widely. Duckflight looked at the half-drowned apprentice with worried eyes.

"I hope you are not injured." Duckflight mewed to Finchpaw. "Russetstar would have had a fit!"

Finchpaw couldn't help but laugh; she missed Russetstar and her sister Sleetpaw. Finchpaw had never been away from camp this long before and her heart longed for home, safe under the canopy of oak leaves and far away from rivers and streams.

"Since you both will be staying here for the night, why don't you help yourselves to some fresh-kill? It's the least we could do; after all, you did almost drown in our lake."

"Sorry about that." Fleckpaw mewed with flattened ears.

Finchpaw smiled gratefully at Duckflight and Brookstar for not treating her and Nightfall like rogues. Finchpaw wandered what Smokefur and Dustfur were doing.

_Probably dining on the last of the vole we had left in ThunderClan_. Finchpaw thought to herself.

"I'll show you the fresh-kill pile." Fleckpaw offered. The mottled tom led Finchpaw to a small hole in the ground that was covered with the soft touch of fern fingers. Typical RiverClan, most all the prey was fish and a few water voles.

Finchpaw curled her nose up at the disgusting smell of the fish. "Err-I ate earlier, I'm not hungry."

"Suite yourself," Fleckpaw shrugged grabbing a fat fish. "You have no idea what you're missing."

Finchpaw saw two she-cats headed for her and Fleckpaw.

"That was amazing, Fleckpaw!" A brown-and-white she-cat praised. She looked similar to Fleckpaw so Finchpaw guessed the two were littermates.

"Yeah, I had no idea you were so brave." A silver tabby mewed to Fleckpaw shyly.

Fleckpaw blushed under his pelt at the she-cat's complement and placed his paw gingerly on top of hers. "You really think so?"

"Of course," The brown-and-white she-cat meowed with a raised tail. Finchpaw noticed that she had the prettiest blue-colored eyes. "And to think at one time you were a drypaw!"

"Thanks Sapphirepaw, It wasn't anything really." Fleckpaw smiled at Finchpaw out of the corner of his eye.

"You are very lucky…what is your name?" The silver she-cat mewed to Finchpaw.

"Oh, my name is Finchpaw." Finchpaw nodded to the silver tabby as she curled beside Fleckpaw.

"My name is Silverpaw," She mewed. "You could've drowned! Was it scary…?"

"Well, yeah…I panicked when my tail got snagged and my lungs are sore." Finchpaw meowed as Sapphirepaw studied her.

"You're awfully small to be an apprentice." Sapphirepaw mewed.

"Sapphirepaw," Fleckpaw hissed at his sister.

"No it's okay," Finchpaw broke in. "I was the runt of the litter."

"Whoa, really, that's so cool!" Sapphirepaw exclaimed.

_There's nothing cool about being small._ Finchpaw thought crossly.

Silverpaw yawned and rubbed her cheek tenderly across Fleckpaw's. Fleckpaw purred loudly and pressed his nose to hers.

"We should get some sleep…" Silverpaw mewed. "Hurry to the den."

Fleckpaw let their tails softly untwine as his mate walked into the apprentices den. Sapphirepaw waved her friend away with her tabby tail and looked to Finchpaw.

"I typically don't like you ThunderClan cats," She mewed with narrowed eyes. "But you're pretty cool, why is that?"

"I-I don't know…" Finchpaw meowed before Fleckpaw interrupted her.

"Sapphirepaw, why do you pester every cat that enters RiverClan," Fleckpaw mewed as he swallowed the last of his fish.

"Just wanted to know, gees Fleckpaw," Sapphirepaw growled. Her vibrant blue eyes turned on Finchpaw once again. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

"You mean…sleep with you guys, i-in the den?" Finchpaw meowed as Fleckpaw padded into the apprentices den.

"Well duh! You are my friend; I don't let friends sleep outside!" Sapphirepaw meowed with a sarcastic tone. Finchpaw hardly knew this cat, but she didn't want to pass out on a friendship. All she had was her sister; it felt good to have a real friend.

Sapphirepaw led Finchpaw into the apprentices den with her thick tail on her back. Inside Fleckpaw was pressed against Silverpaw and the two nuzzled their noses into their pelts. Fleckpaw looked so happy with Silverpaw beside him.

"You can share my bed." Sapphirepaw meowed, motioning with her tail towards the mossy bed near the back of the den.

"Thanks." Finchpaw meowed as the she lay beside the brown-and-white she-cat. Sapphirepaw flicked an ant off of her paw before placing her head down.

"Look at those two," Sapphirepaw meowed. Finchpaw looked at Fleckpaw and Silverpaw as they murmured soft words to each other, "Makes me sick."

"Yeah, I'm not planning on having a mate." Finchpaw meowed remembering her conversation with Sleetpaw.

"So that explains why I like you!" Sapphirepaw mewed with a flick of her ears.

"Having a mate is too much trouble if you ask me." Finchpaw meowed, rolling on her side.

"Same here," Sapphirepaw yawned. "Well, goodnight Finchpaw."

"Night, Sapphirepaw." Finchpaw meowed as her friend closed her vibrant eyes. Fleckpaw lapped his rough tongue over Silverpaw's ruby-colored nose before the two closed their eyes.

It felt strange sleeping in RiverClan, with all these strange cats surrounding her. As Finchpaw closed her eyes she thought back to the river, her paws aching from clawing at the pebbles in hopes of fighting the current. She could just see Fleckpaw pulling her out of the current with Rimestripe close by. RiverClan didn't seem so bad to Finchpaw, after all, they were going to help them fight off the badgers.

Finchpaw looked up at Silverpelt and sighed as the night wind ruffled her brown pelt.

_Thank you, StarClan…for watching over me._


	5. Chapter 5

Sleetpaw felt a rush of energy surge through her pelt. Her sister Finchpaw was beside her along with almost half of RiverClan in preparation to fight the badgers. Russetstar and Brookstar took the lead with deputy's Duckflight and Smokefur close behind. It didn't take long for the herd of cats to reach the dens.

Russetstar and Brookstar held up their tails, summoning for the cats to stop. As rehearsed before, some cats fled to the border outskirts to protect the other clans if a badger where to escape. Others where to enter the dens while some guarded the entrances.

"Be careful, Sleetpaw." Finchpaw meowed as Sleetpaw and the others prepared to enter the dens.

"I'll be fine, Finchpaw," Sleetpaw meowed to her worried sister. Sleetpaw was nervous for her sister; she was so small, what if she were to die today?

Sleetpaw, followed by Bloomfur and the RiverClan apprentice, Silverpaw, slithered into one of the badger dens. Finchpaw and Flightfeather guarded the exit.

Inside, it was warm from the badger's hot breath. It must still be in here. Bloomfur took the lead before looking back at the two apprentices.

"Whatever you do, stay away from its teeth and claws. One swipe can fracture a cats' spine." Bloomfur meowed.

The three cats padded quietly into the badgers den; the large beast was snoring with deep sleep. Bloomfur bunched his muscles under his black-and-white pelt in ready for leap. He soared onto the beast's back and dug his claws into the badger's skin. It bellowed loudly; its' black eyes glazed and confused with sleep.

Silverpaw yowled loudly before chomping down on the badgers' tail. The beast growled defiantly and swung its lumbering paw at Silverpaw. Sleetpaw jumped between the badgers' claws and Silverpaw before rolling across the den from the hard impact of the animal's claws. Bloomfur was right, badger claws hurt!

Silverpaw gasped as the badger scored its claws across Sleetpaw's flank. The silver tabby screeched and slammed her claws at the badger's ears. Bloomfur grunted as he was thrown from the badger's shoulders; landing hard on the den floor.

The badger lunged forward with snapping fangs at Bloomfur but Silverpaw and Sleetpaw where too fast. Silverpaw dove under the badgers' belly with precise grace and thundered her hind legs into its stomach. The badger roared in pain as it tried to find Silverpaw under its stomach.

Sleetpaw hissed furiously as she jumped forward with outstretched claws. Her claws met the badger's eyes and it screeched in pain. Seizing the opportunity, Sleetpaw dug her claws into the animal's eyes until its hot sticky blood covered her snowy-white paws. The badger clawed into the air furiously trying to pry Sleetpaw from his face.

Bloomfur pulled Sleetpaw from the badger. "Lead him out of the den. We need to corner him between us and the patrol near the exit!"

Sleetpaw, Silverpaw and Bloomfur clawed at the badgers' hindquarters, slowly leading it to the exit.

"Defend the entrance!" Sleetpaw heard Flightfeather yowl to Finchpaw.

Soon, the badger was trapped between the two fighting cats. A small river of blood trickled down into the den as the badger bled to death. Sleetpaw yowled in triumph as the large beast fell over and let out a low last breath.

"Nice work!" Bloomfur called to the cats as they crawled out of the bloody den. Flightfeather had a nice scratch across his eye that was swollen but Finchpaw looked untouched. Her brown fur was just ruffled from battle.

Sleetpaw heard a loud yowled not too far from their badger den. It was RiverClan's leader, Brookstar.

Sleetpaw and the others ran to the distressed call. Brookstar was pinned to the ground by a huge male badger with fangs bloody from its scratched muzzle.

"Brookstar, Oh StarClan help," Silverpaw wailed at the sight of her Clan leader.

Two familiar yowls sounded close by. Fleckpaw and Sapphire paw thundered down the leafy forest with gleaming eyes. Fleckpaw roared as he leaped high into the air with gleaming claws. His claws slashed the badger's forehead fast as lightning. Sapphirepaw, with excellent stealth, grabbed the huge animal's throat in her jaws without it even seeing her.

Brookstar wriggled free from the badger's claws and grabbed the animal's muzzle in her jaws with Fleckpaw doing the same.

"The kiss of death," Russetstar meowed in awe at the RiverClan cats.

The badger's eyes rolled backwards before his heavy body thumped onto the ground. Sapphirepaw wailed as her head was caught under the badger's body. Her hind paws dug into the ground as she struggled to free herself.

Finchpaw ran towards her and grabbed her tail in her jaws and pulled Sapphirepaw free.

"Brookstar are you alright?" Russetstar gasped, her tail bleeding slightly.

"I'm fine," The white tabby leader meowed with a sigh. "I have to thank my two apprentices for saving me, however."

Fleckpaw and Sapphirepaw smiled with pleasure. Brookstar looked to Russetstar and her deputy Smokefur.

"I would like to appoint my brave apprentices for saving my life," Brookstar purred. Fleckpaw and Sapphirepaw's eyes opened wide with shock. "But first, we will need to patch up."

"ThunderClan would be happy to cure your injured warriors, and also, if you'd like, you can give your apprentices a warrior ceremony in ThunderClan." Russetstar meowed respectfully to the white tabby leader.

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Brookstar purred.

The wounded cats, both ThunderClan and RiverClan walked forward into the ThunderClan camp.

"Look they're back!" Squealed Tallkit, he sat with Hazelkit and Deepkit, Sleetpaw purred at the young kits' energy.

Finchpaw bounded up to Sleetpaw with bright eyes. "That was so exhilarating!" She meowed with a bounce to her step.

"If you say so," Sleetpaw murmured. Her side throbbed from where the badger clawed her. "My side hurts like crazy!"

"Hey, at least you got a battle scar!" Finchpaw growled. "Flightfeather was in my way the whole time; I didn't even get to claw the badger!"

Sleetpaw purred slightly. She was thankful for protecting her small sister; if Finchpaw where to have been in Sleetpaw's place when the badger struck her, she might not have lived.

The cats clambered down into the ThunderClan camp where the injured cats walked into Iceclaw's den to be patched up.

"You need to see Iceclaw about that scratch." Flightfeather meowed from behind Sleetpaw.

"Oh, I'm fine." Sleetpaw meowed to the tabby tom.

"No you are not. Come on, if you don't treat that now it'll get infected." Flightfeather meowed sternly. His dark tabby tail pushed her forward.

"By Finchpaw," Sleetpaw meowed as she was led away by Flightfeather.

Iceclaw was licking a poultice on a RiverClan warrior when Sleetpaw and Flightfeather reached the medicine den. Darkpaw, Iceclaw's apprentice, led Sleetpaw to a spot in the den beside Blackpaw. His amber eyes looked tired.

Blackpaw avoided Sleetpaw's eyes.

"You must've fought well today." Sleetpaw mewed awkwardly to the apprentice.

"Better than you or Finchpaw that's for sure!" Blackpaw growled still not looking at Sleetpaw.

"Speaking of Finchpaw," Darkpaw mewed, returning with a bundle of dock and burdock roots his jaws. "How is she, I don't see her in the den."

"She's fine; Flightfeather protected her from the badger." Sleetpaw meowed as Darkpaw chewed the burdock root.

"Good, Finchpaw is so small," Darkpaw meowed between licks as he applied the poultice to Sleetpaw's side. It stung. "Even a small strike from a badger would have killed her."

"If only." Snorted Blackpaw

Darkpaw growled at his sister through clenched teeth.

_What was that?_ Sleetpaw thought as Darkpaw growled at his sister.

"It wouldn't hurt you to try and make friends with Finchpaw." Darkpaw meowed as he started to chew the dock for Blackpaw.

"No thank you!" Spat Blackpaw. Darkpaw rolled his amber eyes at his sister before licking the dock on her scratched paw. Sleetpaw flinched as the burdock roots' juice started to sting in her scratched side.

A cream-and-white she-cat limped into the entrance of Iceclaw and Darkpaw's den. Her leg was drenched in blood from an awful badger bite. Darkpaw looked at the ghastly wound before speaking.

"Is Iceclaw busy?" He asked as the RiverClan she-cat nodded. Darkpaw sighed and motioned her into the den with Sleetpaw and Blackpaw. The cream-colored cat limped into the den and plopped down beside Sleetpaw with a painful moan.

"Are you alright?" Sleetpaw asked the wounded warrior. The RiverClan cat's blue eyes searched Sleetpaw's face.

"I'm alright…it's just a badger bite." The cream cat mewed with a painful sigh.

"It looks painful." Sleetpaw meowed. The RiverClan she-cat nodded with a faint sigh, her muzzle was flecked with gray fur from age.

Darkpaw returned with more dock; his fur was ruffled and his tail wriggled in stress. He had to help cure Blackpaw, Sleetpaw, the RiverClan she-cat, and now Duskfur bounded in with a knot in his tail.

"Just sit down with the rest, Duskfur. I'm busy right now." Darkpaw murmured under the dock root.

Duskfur lowered his gray tabby head and sat outside the den entrance. Darkpaw's whiskers twitched in stress as he licked the blood from the RiverClan she-cat's leg. Sleetpaw admired Darkpaw's calm demeanor during this delicate, yet hectic job as a medicine cat apprentice.

Darkpaw softly wrapped fresh cobwebs around the she-cat's paw to stop the bleeding. "You will need to rest that paw for a while." Darkpaw mewed.

"Sure thing" The cream-colored she-cat purred.

Darkpaw motioned for Duskfur to enter the den. Blackpaw hissed under her breath about the den being too crowded and stormed out of the den with her neck fur bristling.

"Short-tempered she-cat," Duskfur growled as Blackpaw shoved the gray tabby with her shoulder a she left.

Darkpaw shook his head and inspected Duskfur's knotted tail. Duskfur looked nervous as Darkpaw's face turned into a confused frown. The gray apprentice left into the back of the den and shuffled through his pile of herbs and remedies.

The apprentice returned with a stick in his jaws.

"Bite on this." He meowed flatly.

A flash of fear washed over Duskfur's face as he tentatively grabbed the stick. "What do you plan on doing with my tail?"

"Just bite down when it hurts." Darkpaw mewed as he grabbed the young warriors' tail in his jaws; he placed his dark paws on Duskfur's haunches.

Duskfur clenched his jaw and bit down hard on the stick as Darkpaw prepared to pull his knotted tail. Sleetpaw covered her ears with her paws so she wouldn't be able to hear his tail pop when Darkpaw pulled it into place. The RiverClan she-cat did the same.

Duskfur wailed loudly under the heavy stick as Darkpaw pulled as hard as he might on his tail. It cracked loudly, making Sleetpaw feel sick, but Duskfur's tail was straight once more. The gray tabby tom stared at his fixed tail with wide eyes and smiled. His blue eyes sparked with gratefulness.

"Darkpaw, you're amazing! I thought my tail was going to stay that way!" Duskfur meowed thankfully.

Darkpaw purred with a tired rumble and gave the light gray tabby warrior a pod of poppy seeds. He shook two seeds from the pod and handed them to Duskfur. "These will soothe the pain…"

Duskfur lapped up the seeds gratefully before standing to leave the den. "Thanks again Darkpaw."

Darkpaw nodded; Duskfur bounded away with a flick of his fixed tail before Darkpaw plopped onto the ground with a heaving sigh. The gray tom was tired beyond belief. Sleetpaw lowered her ears and stood to leave the den with an ungraceful hop.

"It should be soon when Iceclaw gives you your true medicine cat name." Sleetpaw meowed to the exhausted tom cat. She placed her nose to Darkpaw's forehead and limped out of the den, trying not to reopen her wound.

"Hey Sleetpaw," Darkpaw called to the white she-cat as her body was half way out of the den.

"Yes Darkpaw?" Sleetpaw asked the gray apprentice; his amber eyes held a strange cloud.

"Tell Flightfeather I said thank you… for protecting Finchpaw."

Later that moon high, cats from both RiverClan and ThunderClan gathered under the high ledge. Fleckpaw and his sister Sapphirepaw sat proudly in front, their eyes gleaming with excitement. Brookstar, along with her deputy Duckflight, padded up to the two apprentices with proud stature.

"Tonight we honor two very brave apprentices: Fleckpaw and Sapphirepaw." Brookstar called a patch of her white tabby fur missing. "Fleckpaw, I will begin by saying that despite the odds of you being a drypaw, you have proved to be a true RiverClan cat through and through."

The RiverClan cats smiled approvingly at Brookstar's words.

"From this moment from now on, you will be known as Fleckfur. Honor your clan well as your mentor did before you." Brookstar meowed as she touched noses with the young warrior. Fleckfur purred loudly before licking Brookstar's shoulder.

"Fleckfur, Fleckfur!"

"Sapphirepaw…" Brookstar meowed to the brown-and-white she-cat. "You have fought for your clan with the bravery of a leader. I knew having a deputy as a mentor would do you well…from this moment on, you will be known as Sapphirestone."

"Sapphirestone, Sapphirestone!"

Sleetpaw could hear her sister's voice above the crowd. She looked on as Sapphirestone and Finchpaw smiled at each other through the thick pile of cats. A bit of jealousy pricked under Sleetpaw's pelt.

_Since when did Finchpaw like RiverClan cats?_

The two cats shared happy smiles from across the hollow as the cats began to disperse. Sapphirestone bolted down the high ledge and ran to the awaiting Finchpaw; Sleetpaw padded up to the two friends.

"Did you see me Finchpaw? That was the best thing I've ever lived through!" Sapphirestone mewed. Sleetpaw was stunned by the intensity of the cat's eyes. They were so blue that it looked unnatural.

"I did," Finchpaw chirped with excitement. "I wished I was up there with you!"

Sapphirestone looked at Sleetpaw with a confused expression. "Can we help you?" The young warrior asked foully.

"Oh no, Sapphirestone…" Finchpaw meowed with a bounce in her sister's direction. "This is my littermate, Sleetpaw."

Sapphirestone studied Sleetpaw as she had done with Finchpaw the day they had met. Her neon-blue eyes seemed to sink into Sleetpaw's soul; she had to look away.

"Oh okay…that's cool." Sapphirestone mewed coolly. Sleetpaw wasn't fond of this cats' version of a first impression.

A brown tabby RiverClan she-cat padded beside Sapphirestone, her amber eyes gleamed with pride.

"We must be heading back to RiverClan; you still need to give your silent vigil." The she-cat mewed. Fleckfur was standing behind her. Sleetpaw guessed that this cat was their mother.

Sapphirestone lowered her head in protest, but stood on her paws to join her mother and littermate.

"Bye Finchpaw, maybe we'll meet at the next Gathering." Sapphirestone mewed.

"Yeah…bye Sapphirestone, Finchpaw called as the cats of RiverClan began to leave. Sleetpaw saw the cream-and-white she-cat with the wounded leg pad away with a tortoiseshell flanking her for support and Brookstar and Russetstar sharing goodbyes in the leader's den.

"That'll be us one day!" Finchpaw meowed loudly as all the RiverClan cats left.

"Soon enough, Finchpaw, but for right now let's enjoy our apprenticeship." Sleetpaw meowed to her tiny sister.

Finchpaw grumbled with a smile to her tone and Sleetpaw remembered what Darkpaw had said earlier. She needed to thank Flightfeather for Darkpaw. She found no signs of the tabby tom but her tired muscles distracted her from finding Flightfeather.

"Let's go to sleep, Sleetpaw." Finchpaw meowed tiredly, her amber eyes where foggy with sleep. In that moment, Sleetpaw saw Flightfeather pad by the medicine cat den; Iceclaw was beside him, his icy-white pelt was dull from old age.

Darkpaw met his mentor by the entrance, the two looking extremely tired, and exchanged a few muffled words. Flightfeather talked with Darkpaw as Iceclaw left into the medicine den. The gray apprentice must be telling Flightfeather thanks.

"You go ahead," Sleetpaw meowed to her sister. "I'll be there in a few."

Finchpaw yawned and walked away with a flick of her brown tail into the apprentices den where Blackpaw lay asleep. Sleetpaw walked up to the two cats with a frown on her face.

"What's going on?" Sleetpaw meowed to Darkpaw. The gray cat's tail tip swung softly.

"I was just telling Flightfeather thanks." Darkpaw meowed, avoiding Sleetpaw's eyes.

"I only wanted what was the best for Finchpaw." Flightfeather meowed with twitching whiskers. "I know how much she means to you, Sleetpaw."

Sleetpaw knew Flightfeather was right. If something where to ever happen to Finchpaw, Sleetpaw wouldn't know what to do.

"Okay, thank you Flightfeather," Sleetpaw meowed to the brown tabby. "And thank you Darkpaw…for healing me that is."

"That's what I'm here for." Darkpaw meowed courtly.

Sleetpaw smiled and walked away with a thought lingering over her head… _Why do I feel like I'm being kept from a secret?_


	6. Chapter 6

The mid sun high heat had gotten all of the cats of ThunderClan down. Russetstar and Smokefur shared tongues under the shade of a thick fern while elders, Frogleap and Lace complained about the heat. Miretail and Swanfur watched as their kits jumped about, trying to catch a green leaf; Finchpaw was enjoying time with Nightfall in the clearing along with Sleetpaw, Blackpaw, and their mentors. Today, the apprentices battle train!

"I want Sleetpaw and Finchpaw to go first!" Noonclaw called, his golden-brown pelt shining in the sun.

Sleetpaw bounded forward happily with Finchpaw close by, the two shared an awkward nod before Noonclaw continued.

"In battle, you will face many opponents…some of which may be a friend from the other clans; but we must remember who we are fighting for!" Noonclaw meowed with his deep voice.

"We must always stand by ThunderClan, no matter how close your friends from the other clans are." Nightfall meowed with her smooth and beautiful voice.

"Now Sleetpaw, you and your sister are very close; I want this to be a test to see just how loyal you'll be in battle." Noonclaw sat with his thick tabby head raised high. "I want you Sleetpaw to try the 'spin and strike' do you think you can handle it?"

"As if," Blackpaw hissed under her breath before her mentor Bloomfur silenced her.

"Try me!" Sleetpaw mewed with a challenging glare at Finchpaw. Finchpaw lowered her body and wriggled her haunches in challenge.

"Sleetpaw, you stand here," Noonclaw moved the white she-cat to a pot in the clearing. "Finchpaw, you stay and wait for Sleetpaw's attack."

Finchpaw sat and waited as Noonclaw gave the 'spine and strike' instructions to her sister. Finchpaw kneaded the ground in anticipation.

_I'll show them that a runt can still fight!_

"Alright, let's get started!" Bloomfur called as Noonclaw was done giving the instructions to Sleetpaw.

Finchpaw watched as her sister stood in position to perform the attack. Her body was lean, and so much bigger than Finchpaw's; Sleetpaw knew it. Her green eyes looked uncertain as if to say: _I'm going easy on you._

Before Finchpaw could protest, Sleetpaw jumped forward with so much speed that she looked like a snowflake blowing by. Finchpaw's face burned as Sleetpaw hammered her hind paws into Finchpaw's jaw the same time as the leap; the white she-cat fell clumsily onto the ground.

"Excellent work, Sleetpaw," Noonclaw praised his apprentice. "But try landing on your paws next time."

Finchpaw's face burned with an invisible fire at Sleetpaw's battle attack. Nightfall padded up to her apprentice with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" Nightfall meowed as Finchpaw scrambled to her paws.

"I'm fine, let's go again!" Finchpaw snapped. Nightfall nodded and explained the battle tactic to her apprentice.

"Keep your body crouched before the leap and your muscles tense; this will make your jump higher and your kicks harder. Think you can handle it?" Nightfall meowed with a questionable frown.

Finchpaw curled her lip and crouched down before Sleetpaw. She was determined to show Nightfall that she would be a good warrior one day. Finchpaw recalled her RiverClan friend, Sapphirestone and her warrior ceremony. _That'll be me one day…I'll be the bravest warrior to ever live!_

Nightfall summoned the practice to begin and Finchpaw, remembering her mentor's words, bunched her muscles and leapt so high into the air that she almost forgot how to breathe. Finchpaw lashed out her hind legs and felt satisfied when her paws met Sleetpaw's chin; she kicked with so much force that it sent Sleetpaw staggering backwards with a curled face.

Finchpaw landed cleanly with happiness welling in her heart. _I did it, I showed them!_

Nightfall stared in awe at her apprentice with pride glowing in her amber depths. Sleetpaw regained her consciousness and looked to her sister; her green eyes looked electrified.

"Well done runt." Blackpaw snickered.

"Excellent work," Blackpaw's mentor, Bloomfur praised. "I haven't seen that move perfected in moons, especially by an apprentice!"

"You have an excellent apprentice, Nightfall." Noonclaw purred to the black she-cat.

"It appears I have." Nightfall purred, looking at her apprentice with delight. Finchpaw felt like her paws where made of feathers. She had finally proved to the cats that she was an excellent warrior. Her size seemed like such an invisible problem compared to her skill in battle. _Thank you StarClan_, Finchpaw thought as the mentors murmured words of agreement. Blackpaw stood with her dark tabby tail raised high.

"I bet she won't be as good as me!" Blackpaw boasted, obviously becoming jealous. Her amber eyes burned into Finchpaw's with a challenging stare.

_Bring it!_ Finchpaw thought with a light curl to her lip. Blackpaw must've seen it herself because she grinned callously with a vicious flick of her thick tail. Bloomfur casted a side glance at Nightfall with a smiled spreading across his face.

"I think a friendly completion wouldn't hurt would it, Nightfall?" Bloomfur meowed, his black-and-white pelt ruffled.

"Sure thing Bloomfur," Nightfall meowed with the same devious smile as Bloomfur. She turned her head to Blackpaw and Finchpaw. "How about it… you want to have a little fun?"

"Let's do it!" Blackpaw hissed deeply. Her amber gaze was still fixed on Finchpaw.

Finchpaw smiled with arrogance, Blackpaw was so jealous it was almost funny. Finchpaw steadily matched her stare. Bloomfur tried to tell Blackpaw how to perform the battle move, but Blackpaw just scowled at him and ignored his words.

"Let's begin." Nightfall meowed.

Blackpaw was the first to leap; she looked like a black Bengal with her stripes and muscular body. Her amber eyes burned with hatred. Finchpaw was faster than Blackpaw thought and the little brown she-cat dove under Blackpaw who kicked her hind paws into the empty air. Finchpaw swiped her sheathed paws across Blackpaw's lighter-colored belly as the black tabby came falling back down.

Blackpaw tumbled down on the earth with a loud huff as Finchpaw dodged her heavy body. Bloomfur's green eyes opened in shock at Finchpaw's technique. Sleetpaw snickered as Blackpaw flicked her tail in envy at Finchpaw's success.

Finchpaw trotted past Blackpaw with a raised chin and tail; sporting her victory in a small parade around the angry she-cat.

"That's not fair, she cheated!" Blackpaw hissed as Finchpaw laughed aloud.

"It's okay to accept defeat." Bloomfur meowed to his apprentice.

"No it's not!" Blackpaw hissed, leaping to her feet. Her amber eyes blazed in anger.

Finchpaw sat by her sister with happiness beaming off of her pelt. Sleetpaw and Finchpaw shared silent laughs as Blackpaw pouted over her defeat.

"You did well," Sleetpaw meowed to her sister. "My jaw still hurts!"

"Thanks Sleetpaw…and sorry about your mouth," Finchpaw mewed.

Sleetpaw rolled her green eyes and nudged her sister with her shoulder. Finchpaw could only imagine how proud her sister was.

"Now let's practice how to block this move." Noonclaw rumbled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather below the high ledge for a clan meeting!" Russetstar called from her perch on the high ledge. The cats of ThunderClan murmured confused words before they slowly gathered. Finchpaw heard Miretail's kit, Deepkit whine about not being able to see above the crowd of warriors. "You can sit by me if you'd like." Sleetpaw mewed to the kit. Deepkit bounded beside Sleetpaw; he was nearly as big as her already. It wouldn't be long until he and his littermates became apprentices. "I gather you today to share good news." Russetstar called, Smokefur sat beside her with a serious expression that a typical deputy would wear. "As we all know our dearest medicine cat Iceclaw is growing old, Iceclaw has saved our lives countless times, but know he is falling behind and getting slow." Finchpaw looked over to the white medicine cat who sat with a tired expression on his face. His green eyes where dull with old age, and his body was scrawny. Why hadn't Finchpaw seen him like this before? "So today Iceclaw will be joining the elder's den." Russetstar murmured. The ThunderClan cats howled in dismay as Iceclaw just nodded his head. Russetstar held her tail up to signal the cats for silence. "I have good news however. Last moon high, Iceclaw took his apprentice, Darkpaw to the Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan. It was there that he received his true medicine cat name; Darkcloud." Finchpaw couldn't help but scan her eyes over the crowd of cats in attempt to find the gray-colored apprentice. She found him sitting by his proud mother, Miretail who licked vigorously at his ears. Sleetpaw was the one who led the chant of Darkcloud's new name. Soon all the other cats called out his name to StarClan. Russetstar touched her nose to Darkcloud's head, followed by Iceclaw. The elderly medicine cat gazed on proudly at his apprentice. "Thank you Russetstar, I promise to heal my clan until StarClan takes me home." Darkcloud meowed happily, his amber eyes beamed with joy. "Welcome your new medicine cat with thanks to StarClan!" Called Russetstar as all the cats of ThunderClan called his name again. Deepkit, Hazelkit, and Barkkit raced to their brother's side with wide smiles. Barkkit jumped high with his brown tabby pelt ruffled from joy. "I can't believe that you're our medicine cat, Darkcloud!" Barkkit meowed. "Iceclaw must be proud of you." Hazelkit meowed with a forced smile. "I'll only be impressed when he becomes a warrior." Deepkit joked to his older brother, Darkcloud. Darkcloud rolled his eyes and lightly pawed at Deepkit's head with a heavy paw. "Very funny, Deepkit," Darkcloud purred. Deepkit stood on his hind legs, exposing his white-colored underbelly, and batted at his brother's ears. Finchpaw liked how Darkcloud was always so friendly towards his littermates; even if that littermate was Blackpaw. The black tabby she-cat lumbered over towards her brother; her amber eyes beamed into his in an awkward manner. Hazelkit scowled at Blackpaw as she came near and Barkkit just curled his lip in an uncomfortable manner. "Look, the evil one is here!" Hazelkit hissed crossly. "Let's leave before she devours our souls and takes them to the dark forest!" Blackpaw ignored her sister's harsh words and only looked to Darkcloud. Hazelkit and Barkkit began to pad away before stopping and looking over their shoulders. "Aren't you coming with us?" Barkkit mewed to Deepkit who sat beside Blackpaw and Darkcloud. The little black tabby just shook his head and turned back to Blackpaw. "Miretail is going to have a fuss seeing you talk to Blackpaw!" Hazelkit spat out Blackpaw's name like a poison berry in her mouth. "I don't care, Hazelkit!" Deepkit spat. The black tom huddled closer to Blackpaw's stripped leg. Hazelkit's eyes widened in shock before she curled her light pink nose at her brother; Barkkit just looked on sadly. The two littermates padded away with no words left to say. Blackpaw gazed at Darkcloud with admiration; a dark cloud of wanted understanding flooded her eyes. "I'm proud of you, Darkcloud…" Blackpaw murmured. It was only when Blackpaw showed kindness when she was truly beautiful. Her black pelt gleamed silver in the moonlight and her stripes danced in the shadowy contours of her lean body. "Thank you Blackpaw," Darkcloud mewed quietly. "As will I when you become a warrior." Darkcloud nodded to his tiny brother, Deepkit before bounding away into the medicine den. Deepkit looked to Blackpaw with a slight smile before the two rubbed cheeks in a friendly matter; Deepkit was the only member of Blackpaw's family that actually loved her. "I guess I should be going now." Deepkit mewed to Blackpaw. Miretail sat nearby with a scowl on her face; Hazelkit was right. "Miretail is waiting…" Blackpaw meowed sadly; her once beaming pelt looked dull and tired at Deepkit words. The little black kit walked away with the same expression as Blackpaw. Miretail looked over at her daughter as her kits entered the den; Blackpaw's eyes flashed with hope as her mother looked to her but quickly faded when Miretail snarled and entered the nursery. Finchpaw cleared a spot in the apprentices cave for Blackpaw as the black tabby came hurtling in with a swollen heart. Her neck fur was bristling with rage, or was it sadness? Her amber eyes where damp with tears and she curled herself into a tight ball at the end of the den with a paw placed over her muzzle. Sleetpaw glanced hesitantly at Finchpaw before standing. What are you doing Mouse-brain? Finchpaw thought as Sleetpaw walked up to Blackpaw and lay down beside her. The black tabby opened one eye to see who had visited her. "Go away; you're only doing this because you feel sorry for me!" Blackpaw wailed under her paw. Sleetpaw inched closer to the hurt tabby, her green eyes wide and sympathetic. "No Blackpaw, you are mistaken… I'm doing this because you are my friend, not because I feel bad for you." "But you hate me; I can see it every time we speak!" Blackpaw hissed, rolling on the opposing side of Sleetpaw. "There is always a time to forgive, Blackpaw." Sleetpaw meowed. "And I choose now." Blackpaw didn't bother to argue any longer, Sleetpaw had won the argument. The two lay together with their backs touching and their breaths even; though Blackpaw wouldn't say, Finchpaw knew that she was glad to have Sleetpaw beside her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Finchpaw awoke with heavy paws; her sleep was rough, only dreaming of marshy swamps and a strange voice that spoke to her in the night. The weather was splendid, however; the warm wind rustled the leaves on the trees that beamed with a bright green light when the sun hit them. Butterflies soared in the air, fluttering away only when Tallkit tried to claw at them.

The soft murmurs of Russetstar and Noonclaw distracted Finchpaw from TallkitIsn** A female voice sounded behind Finchpaw. It was Shinefall; her amber eyes glued on Russetstar and Noonclaw. **

** t know Noonclaw and Russetstar where mates! touch. Russetstar purred as Noonclaw pressed his nose to hers and wrapped his tail around hers. A warm feeling washed over Finchpaw as she watched the two cats. **

** What is this feeling? Finchpaw thought. Is this what love feels like? **

** Shinefall was greeted by her mate, Flightfeather; distracting Finchpaw from Noonclaw and Russetstar. **

** t they cute together, Flightfeather?**I think we look even cuter my love.s neck with a light sigh. Finchpaw felt a sudden urge to be Shinefall; to be able to share love with another cat; to be loved by someone other than her sister.

Nonsense, all I need is the loyalty of a good warrior! Finchpaw suddenly thought. But still a lingering feeling overwhelmed her heart.

To be loved wouldnto be so in love that even the wind can it made Finchpaw feel light, and happy.

Love, It canright?

I shortened this one you guys! YAY. Check out my profile if you want to participate in my contest :) -OCI


End file.
